1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for checking the remaining power of a battery, more specifically relates to such a battery checking apparatus which can accurately measure the remaining power of different types of batteries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most of the cameras produced in recent years are motor-driven cameras. Namely, in the focusing operation, winding/rewinding operations and other operations of the camera are carried out using a motor or motors. To this end the battery level is automatically checked upon the main switch of the camera being turned ON so that the camera functions properly without having trouble with shortages in battery power.
A conventional apparatus for checking the remaining power of a battery (i.e., a "battery residual power checking apparatus") that is provided in a motor-driven camera is constructed to check the remaining power of one specified type of battery used as the power source of the camera. Therefore, the time of applying a load to the battery (i.e., the time of connecting the battery with a load resistor), the recovery time of the battery, and the number of times the battery is activated (checked) are each fixed for the one specified type of battery used.